


The Aftermath

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: The Regret Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Break Up, Discussion of Adoption, Doctors, Giving Birth, Hospital, Infants, M/M, Mpreg, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Mickey and Ian break up and Mickey is left alone to deal with some things...





	The Aftermath

The room was white- too white. Like a horrible white that was just- just a wrong white. It was both light and dark- just horrendously incorrect. 

He glanced out the curtains, it was a light green, not really useful when blocking out the sun. But it did paint light green shadows on all the walls.

The tv was on in the corner, it was a decent tv. Small flat screen that was hung on the wall. Some news casters were on, laughing and giggling at what each other said. 

It was mocking.

He felt his body seize up, pain burning his insides as he laid there uselessly. His hand grabbed the side of the bed in a weak attempt to take his mind off the torture he couldn’t escape.

It died down and he let out a breath, his muscles relaxed and he leaned back onto the pillows behind him. 

His eyes were wet and burned, he wiped his chin, a clear indication that it was really for his tear ducts. 

A Doctor walked in, her name tag had stickers on it that were of rainbows and smiley faces and Mickey swore that god hated him for sending such a Doctor his way. 

Her smile was so bright, she looked to be in her late twenties but she still had such hope. Clearly wasn’t from around here. He was surprised she hadn’t asked where the dad was by now. 

“Mr. Milkovich? I’m Dr. Andrea and I’ll be here to assist your delivery.” She was smiling ear to ear, looking over at him, obviously expecting the same thing. 

But what she got made her smile falter. 

He was sat on the bed, his whole body thin expect for his stomach. Hair a disheveled mess, and skin so pale he looked like a ghost.

Her eyes were bright with happiness and she actually looked egar to be there. More happy than Mickey for sure. 

“Well- um- how are you feeling?” She was losing her pep and that was all easily seen by her uncertain smile and eye contact.

“Like shit.” He grit out, his brows furrowed to help give off the ‘come near me and I’ll shoot you’ look. 

She nodded once and went across the room to fiddle and fuck with his iv tubes. 

He shook his arm in annoyance and huffed, “look Lady, ya wanna do somethin’ that’s actually gonna help you can get me a smoke.” 

She seemed appalled at the implication, “Sir you can’t smoke in a Hospital- and- you certainly can’t smoke while pregnant.” 

“Kids gonna be out before the smoke even gets to it.” He argues back.

She shook her head sternly, “it’s not safe: nor is it healthy.” She hurriedly walked to the door and out, going god knows where.

He shook his head and tried to stretch his body, even though it was nearly impossible. His stomach got in the way of doing pretty much everything anymore. 

He heard footsteps and then from the corner of his eye saw a figure at the door. His heart picked up for half a second- a second too long- until he saw it was only Svetlana and rolled his eyes.

“The fuck you doin’ here?” 

She walked into the room, her heels clicking against the floor as she did so. The seat under the tv was empty and so that’s where she made her way over to. “I’ve come to support.” 

The man rolled his eyes, a laugh making its way out of him. “Support? You’re here to fucking support me? Really? Why would ya do that?”

She shrugged, “know what it like to have baby alone. No one want that.” She gave him a knowing look that sent him into a spiral of grief. 

“Yeah, well, that don’t matter. I don’t need you, or Mandy, or fucking Ian!”

A contraction hit him after his rant and sent more air out of his lungs, causing him to spend the minute gasping and coughing. 

When he regained his composure Svetlana was still staring at him with those intrusive eyes. 

“The fuck you staring at?!” He barked, his whole body freezing up at the intense stare.

“Most wives don’t come see husband give birth to Orange Boy’s children. You are lucky.” 

Mickey shook his head, “lucky? I’m fucking lucky! Do you see where I am? I don’t fucking want this!”

“Then give spawn away.”

“I can’t do that!” 

“Why not?”

His chest was heaving and he was looking between her and his distended stomach. “I- I can’t do it…”

“You still love Orange Boy.” She didn’t ask, so Mickey didn’t answer.

“Alrighty we’re-“ the Doctor stopped short at seeing Svetlana, her eyes going from Mickey to the hooker.

“I’m sorry ma’am but unless you’re immediate family you’re gonna have wait in the waiting room.”

Svetlana looked to Mickey, watching to see if he’d say anything in defense of her staying. When he made no move to she stood up at headed for the door. 

“W-Wait! She’s uh- she’s my wife.” He couldn’t meet the Doctor or Svetlana’s eyes when he spoke. 

“This true?” Of course the Doctor seemed concerned about believing him. What pregnant man comes in and says he has a wife?

“It true.” The Russian confirmed. 

“Well okay then, you can stay. Onto you Mr. Milkovich, it’s just about time for you to begin pushing.”

Mickey watched as a younger woman with gloves and a mask on entered the room. The nurse he supposed. 

Doctor what’s her name put on a new pair of gloves and set about fixing Mickey to lift his legs and spread them. 

This whole thing was a nightmare and having Svetlana there was both a blessing and a curse. 

Another contraction hit and he felt something shift. His water had broken hours ago so it wasn’t that. More pain and moving came, followed by the Doctor looking up and smiling excitedly at him. 

“You’re almost there, everything seems to be in order. Just need you to keep doing what you're doing a few more times.” 

Her vision went back to between his legs and he went back to trying to overcome the excruciating pain. He gasped at more shifting and his eyes went to Svetlana who was standing off to the side, watching the whole thing. 

Her eyes were at where his legs were open but upon noticing his gaze she looked back up to his face. 

Mickey’s face was screwed up in pain and his whole demeanor screamed ‘help’. 

She walked over to the bed and reached out to grab hold of his hand. In any normal situation he would have been repulsed and tore his away, but right now he needed it more than ever. 

He gripped her hand and squeezed it a few more times till the room filled with a loud screeching and he was free from pain, his hand automatically letting go of Svet’s. 

“Looks like you’ve got a little boy.” The Doctor was smiling and holding the baby out for the nurse to clean. 

Mickey didn’t want to look, he didn’t want to seem interested in the small being that had just been birthed. But he found himself unable to look away. 

It took a few minutes of the nurse cleaning the baby and Mickey watching till he finally got to hold his son. 

“Here ya go.” The nurse transfered the kid to him and stepped back to take off her gloves and dispose of them.

When he finally got to look at the newborn he was both happy and sad to see that the boy had inherited Ian’s red hair. 

Svetlana looked at the baby and shook her head disapprovingly. “Orange Boy made ‘nother Orange Boy. ‘Cept this time it Orange Baby.”

Mickey managed a smile at that, he hadn’t been able to smile for awhile now. 

“So. You going to name Orange Baby?” She looked at him expectantly.

He sent her a glare, “course I’m gonna fucking name him. Anyone else gonna?”

She didn’t give him a response. 

“Clayton.” He spoke. 

Svetlana eyed him, her gaze staring once again into him. “Not expect name like that.” 

Mickey shrugged, “the fuck you think I’d name him, Yevgeny? Fuck no.” 

She let him be with his name, clearly there was something behind it she didn’t know about. 

“So now you go home with baby?” 

Mickey didn’t respond at first, his full attention on the bundle in his arms. A small hand wormed its way out of the blanket and managed to grab hold of his hand, wrapping itself around his finger. The baby’s grip tightened and his eyes opened, beautiful blue meeting Mickey’s. It was like looking in a mirror. “Yeah, I go home with him.”


End file.
